In recent years, a large number of information processing devices having a user authentication function are installed in convenience stores, stations, public spaces, or the like. The information processing devices can provide dedicated services to authenticated users. Specifically, an automatic teller machine (ATM), a ticketing machine of a concert ticket or the like, and an automatic issuing machine of a certificate or the like correspond to the above-mentioned information processing devices.
The information processing device as described above is installed at a place allowing a large number of unspecified users to operate it. Therefore, for example, a camera for the purpose of secret photographing or the like is set to an input unit, and user authentication information input to the information processing device by the user might be snatched (so-called “skimmed”).
Therefore, the following Patent Literatures 1 to 5 propose information processing devices that can input or display information via a mobile communication terminal or the like possessed by a user.
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing system that, in a case where the information processing device displays a two-dimensional code image and the mobile communication terminal captures the image, transmits user authentication information corresponding to the captured two-dimensional code image to a server for user authentication.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an automatic teller machine that stores executed transaction result information to another server and displays on a display unit a two-dimensional code image including information indicating a storage destination of the transaction result information.
Further, Patent Literatures 3 to 5 disclose a technology for transmitting information necessary for transaction to the automatic teller machine by allowing the mobile communication terminal to display a two-dimensional code image acquired by converting user information necessary for authentication or transaction content information and allowing an automatic teller machine (ATM) to read the image.